Harry Potter and The Orb of Merlin
by Holoform
Summary: Hogwarts is being seen through eyes other than Harry Potter's, yet haunting things are still taking place. A new DADA professor has arrived and there's something about him... He talks about how horrible a wizard Merlin was and how he got what he deserved.
1. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter One

**The Hogwarts Express**

            "Mum! Where are my spell books!?" Dillan called down the hall, still frantically searching through piles of clothes and under his bedspread. Moments later, a woman dressed in deep burgundy robes entered Dillan's room, her auburn hair pinned in a bun on top her head.

            "Right here, dear," She handed a stack of books to him, the top one titled _'Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6_ by Miranda Goshawk'.

            He tossed the books into his trunk, all the while combing his loose, chestnut hair flat to his head, "Thanks, Mum." He snapped his trunk closed and locked it. "I've got less than fifteen minutes to get to King's Cross Station!" He tossed his comb to his dresser top. "Let's go!"

            His mother bustled him downstairs, "I'm sorry, dear, but your brother will be taking you. I've got errands to run," she gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Have a good term, will you? And try to stay out of trouble this year?"

            Dillan walked outside waving, "Yeah! Bye, Mum!" He walked down the sidewalk tugging his trunk along, coming to a stop at a blue Ford Ranger.

            The driver inside poked his head out the passenger side window, his dark eyes dully looking up at Dillan. "Toss the trunk in the back and get in. I don't have all day to wait on you. Rápido."

            Dillan rolled his eyes as he pulled the tailgate down, pushed his trunk in, closed the tailgate, and got in the cab.

            "C'mon, Cam, let's go!" Dillan said anxiously.

            Cam shifted gears, for the truck was already running, and took off. "Startin' your sixth year, eh Dill?"

            Dillan nodded, "Yeah and I can't wait!"

            "I remember my sixth year at Hogwarts. It was a lot of fun," He rounded a corner with squealing tires, "What classes did you sign up for?" Cam turned on his CD player; Creed blasted instantly.

            "Er, Intermediate Transfiguration and Anatomical Study of Dragons are a couple. I don't remember them all," Dillan shrugged, looking out the window at the obstacles passing unusually fast. "Did you think your sixth year was hard, Cameron?"

            Cam shook his head, "Why no. It was a lot of fun since our O.W.L. testing was over. I didn't do so well, but Mum was still pleased. You scooped up top O.W.L.'s, didn't you? You'll have no problem this year."

            "Yeah, well, Dad didn't think so," Dillan sighed, his eyes falling down to the cluttered floor of the truck.

            "You know Dad's got a lot of things going on with the Council, Dill, it's hard to show how much he cares when he's got to decide the verdict of a warlock who's decapitated 20 Muggles. I know how hard it is and I only have a part time job with the Floo Regulation Panel. But I'm sure he's proud of ya." Cam said reassuringly, pushing back his charcoal black hair, which looked unwashed as it stuck out in every angle.

            "Thanks, Cam," Dillan smiled. They became silent the rest of the ride.

            "Well, here ya are," Cam said, coming to an abrupt stop in front of the station, the fuzzy dice around his rearview mirror dangling wildly. "Have fun, Dilly," he smiled.

            "Don't call me that. Adiós hermano," Dillan said, hopping out of the truck. After Dillan unloaded his trunk, Cam took off quick and Dillan could distinctly hear AC/DC blaring as Cam squealed around a corner and out of sight.

            Tugging the trunk along behind him, Dillan made his way into the crowded station, Muggles bumping past him in every direction. He stopped, looking at the supposedly solid barrier between platforms 9 and 10. It was the invisible platform 9 ¾ that he used to board for five years before. Dillan glanced at the clock upon the wall; it showed two minutes til the barrier closed.

            Pushing this trunk casually in front of him and glancing around inconspicuously, he walked toward the barrier and leaned against it. Suddenly, a new environment came into view.

            Along the train tracks sat the scarlet steam engine, Hogwarts Express, smoke billowing slowly from its pipes. Standing upon the platform were wizards and witches of all ages; some stood with their parents, others on their own as Dillan was.

            With no need to act inconspicuous here, Dillan strolled to the train, got aboard, and began searching for an empty compartment.

            As he passed each compartment, he glanced in noticing most being occupied. He walked by one, the door ajar, glimpsing a redhead boy, a girl with bushy, brown hair, and none other than Harry Potter, catching the scar on his forehead. Next to their compartment, a short boy with sandy colored hair had just finished changing into his school robes.

            "Hey, Terry!" Dillan greeted, walking in.

            "Hi, Dillan!" Terry waved.

            "Boo!!" someone shouted and then two figures jumped from out of the corner behind Dillan.

            "Hey Dill, what's up?" asked a girl, also in her school robes, with her long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail.

            "Hi, Chloe. Hey Evan." Dillan rounded on the second person that, with his thin, black framed glasses and neatly parted black hair to one side, looked like your average bookworm. "What're you doin'?"

            "Just brushing up on one of my classes," he stated. He was holding a thick, leather bound book in his arms, its embossed letters reading _Inside the Beast: Anatomy of a Dragon _by Draco Tolson. "I'm taking Anatomical Studies of Dragons this term, you know, so I thought I'd begin my reading before classes start."

            Chloe butted in, "Yeah, Evan, we _know_. You've only been announcing it since we got here."

            Dillan sat his trunk in one corner, the train now starting to take off with a rumble, "Me too, Ev." He looked over to the seats noticing a sky blue ball of feathers inflating and deflating as it breathed, sitting calmly, "Uh, what is that?"

            Chloe beamed, "That's Marshmallow! She's a Diricawl. Mum had to send an owl to Professor Dumbledore asking if I could bring her. Mum works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, so she explained to Dumbledore how harmless Marshmallow is, and he consented. Isn't she _gorgeous_?"

            "Yeah, I guess," Dillan said, looking sideways at the creature, "I've never heard of Diricawls before."

            Evan chimed in like a dictionary, "The Diricawl is what Muggles dubbed the 'Dodo bird'. Giving the fact that the Diricawl can vanish from one place and reappear in another in puff of feathers, the Muggles thought them to become extinct. So the Ministry didn't see any harm in changing this fact."

            Amazed, Dillan said, "All right."

            "Hey, Dill, I just met Harry Potter! C'mon I want to introduce you. He's real nice," Terry insisted and they walked to the neighboring compartment, Terry knocked on the wall to get their attention.

            "Oh, hello again Terry," said the bushy haired girl.

            "Hi, Hermione, I wanted you guys to meet my best friend Dillan Starr," he gestured to Dillan.

            "Hello," Harry Potter said holding out his hand.

            "Hi," Dillan replied, shaking it.

            Harry pointed to the redhead boy, who was clutching a rather small, perky owl in his hands, "That's Ron Weasley and she's Hermione Granger."

            Hermione asked, "What House are you in? We're Gryffindors."

            "Oh, I'm in Ravenclaw." Realizing he was still in his Muggle clothes, he said, "Hey, it was nice meeting you all but I have to go change into my robes."

            "All right," said Harry. "See you soon!"

            "Hope we have some classes together," Ron said, stuffing the overly excited, hooting owl into a cage.

            "Yeah," Terry smiled and he and Dillan went next door. Chloe and Evan were gone, though Marshmallow still sat curled up, asleep.

            "They were really nice," Dillan said, pulling his robes from his trunk and changing into them.

            Terry began rummaging through his trunk, "Told you."

            Just then Chloe and Evan reappeared carrying lots of sweets, which they dumped onto the seats. "Dig in," Evan said.

            Terry smiled, "Don't mind if I do!"

            Dillan removed his 12-inch wand from his trunk and placed it in his robe pocket, then grabbed a Cauldron Cake and sat to eat it.

            Terry sat next to him unwrapping a Pumpkin Pastry, "Are you trying out for the Quidditch team? There are three open positions since some seventh years left, both Beater positions and a Chaser. I'm not sure what position I want."

            Dillan nodded with a mouthful of Cauldron Cake, "Mmhm," he swallowed, "I'm goin' after a Beater position. What about you Evan? Chloe?"

            Evan looked up from his book, "What? Me? No, I don't find that sport intriguing at all." Terry chucked his Pumpkin Pastry at him. "Well, I don't," Evan stated innocently.

            Terry leaned over to Dillan and whispered, "Brains are all the same. They only fancy books, nothing more." Dillan laughed.

            Chloe was sitting beside Marshmallow, "I don't think I want to play Quidditch. I like the sport and all, just don't think I'd be good at it." She finished a Chocolate Frog, "Hey, I need to use the restroom. I'll be back in a few minutes." She got up and slid open the compartment door. Just as she stepped out she was pushed back in forcefully, "Hey!"

            "Watch it, girlie," said a drawling voice.

            Terry and Dillan got to their feet to see what happened.

            "What'd you do that for?" Chloe asked, frowning.

            "Simple…you got in my way."

            "You might want to apologize," Terry suggested, although his expression wasn't of kindness.

            "Who's going to make me?" the boy asked snobbishly.

            "I will."

            "Me, too. So move it Malfoy."

            Harry and Ron had emerged from their compartment, wands raised.

            Malfoy sneered, "Little Potter. Haven't had enough hero opportunities?" And with that, he strolled down the hall entering a compartment at the end.

            "Who—" Dillan began.

            "Come in," Harry insisted.

            "Evan," Chloe gestured for him. Then she, Evan, Terry, and Dillan went into the compartment with Ron and Harry. Hermione slid the door shut.

            They all sat. "Who was that?" Dillan finally asked.

            Ron's nose wrinkled in disgust, "Draco Malfoy, one annoying, smart-mouthed boy you just wanna to punch."

            Harry said, "He's been a real pain since our first year at Hogwarts. Haven't you had any classes with Slytherins?"

            "Of course, but I've never sat around him. Same goes with you guys, I never sat near you so I never got to meet you."

            "I see," Harry looked over to find Hermione and Evan deep in conversation over the Anatomical Studies of Dragons.

            "I'm taking the class, too!" Hermione exclaimed.

            "Great. Hope we have it the same day," Evan smiled. Then both their gazes fell into _Inside the Beast: Anatomy of a Dragon_ and they began to mutter between themselves.

            Ron eyed them both.

            The train soon began to slow its pace, the whistle blowing.

            "Looks like we're there," Ron informed, peering out the window. "That didn't seem long at all."

            Chloe darted out of the compartment and returned momentarily with Marshmallow in one arm and pulling her trunk behind her with the other.

            Something out of the corner of Dillan's eye began to move amongst the trunks that were positioned against the wall. A large, ginger cat uncurled itself. It must have been sleeping between the trunks where no one could see it. Hermione scooped it up, "Come along, Crookshanks."

            Evan, Terry, and Dillan went to grab their trunks then returned to walk with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Chloe out of the train. Every student began filing out of the train into the Hogsmeade train station; the air was stale and the sky dusky. Dillan looked behind him to see Draco Malfoy accompanied by two bulky boys, who looked to have no common sense whatsoever from the way they were guffawing stupidly at whatever Malfoy was saying.

            Outside of the station stood many horseless carriages all aligned in a row.

            "This year is beginning off on a good foot," Harry said.

            "Sure is," said Dillan and everyone else agreed as they piled into a carriage, which set off up the street of Hogsmeade and onto the bumpy hill toward Hogwarts Castle.


	2. The Dueling Competition

Chapter Two

**The Dueling Competition**

That evening was to be the Sorting. Dillan, Terry, Chloe, Evan, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all standing outside the doors of the Great Hall along with the other students, who were chatting amongst themselves. The first years had all huddled together on one side, staring in awe at their new surroundings. Dillan turned to Terry, "What's going on? Why aren't we going into the Great Hall? I'm starving." His stomach then gave a short rumble as if speaking for itself.

            Terry shrugged, "Beats me. I heard a couple of seventh years up front muttering about the door being locked."

            Harry looked puzzled, an almost mirror reflection of Ron and Hermione's faces, "Why would it be locked? They did expect us today, didn't they?"

            Marshmallow cooed in Chloe's arms, "She's hungry and so am I. I wish they'd hurry." And almost as if someone were answering her wish, a large click was heard on the other side of the Great Hall's doors, and then they creaked open. Out stepped a rather proud woman, judging from her expressionless face, wearing rectangle-framed spectacles. Her hair, with a few slivers of gray, was pulled back into a tight bun on top of her head and she wore dark emerald robes, covered by a dark gray cloak. She took out her wand and pointed it in the air; a loud BANG was heard, followed by a flash of green sparks. Everyone hushed one another and turned to her direction.

            "Thank you for your attention. I am Professor McGonnagal to those of who do not know me." She placed her wand inside her robes, "You all are probably wondering why the doors to the Great Hall have been locked." Everyone broke out into murmurs. "Ahem. We've been planning last minute decisions due to a new event this year."

            "Wow, when they bring new events to the school, they're usually something else," Harry whispered excitedly.

            Professor McGonnagal continued, "When you enter please move swiftly to your House tables and everything will be explained by Professor Dumbledore. Move along now." She gestured for everyone to enter the Great Hall.

            As Evan and Hermione passed McGonnagal, she said "Miss Granger, Mister McGregor, if you please I would like a word with you both." Then she bustled them down the hall while everyone else walked into the Great Hall.

            Inside was a sight to behold. Four long tables stretched vertically along the middle of the room, a fifth sat the opposite way at the head of the room. In midair hung enchanted candles burning brightly yet the wax did not melt. The ceiling was the most intriguing. It was displaying the sky outside as if there were a skylight, which there wasn't. The sky was a deep purple as the sun had set.

            Everyone went towards his or her respective tables once inside. Dillan, Terry, and Chloe waved to Ron and Harry as the moved to the left towards the Ravenclaw table. Ron and Harry to the right.

            "Hi, Dillan," a small, gentle voice greeted him as he took a seat. It was Cho Chang, the seventh year Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

            "Hey there, Cho," Dillan smiled, then looked up at the teachers' table. On the left end sat little Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw House. He sat in his chair perched upon a stack of cushions. To his left sat Professor Vector, the Arithmancy teacher. Beside her was Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He sat there, dwarfing all the other professors, being nearly two heads above them all (four above Flitwick). His bushy hair and beard concealed much of his face. You only knew when he smiled because his beetle black eyes would narrow.

            To Hagrid's left sat Professor Trelawney, the Divination teacher, her four sizes too large glasses magnifying her eyes tremendously. She adorned many beaded necklaces and heavily jeweled rings and a colorful shawl around her shoulders. On her left sat an empty chair, supposedly for Professor McGonnagal, who taught Transfiguration. In the center of the table was Professor Albus Dumbledore, his long silvery-white hair and beard standing out most of all. He wore half moon spectacles upon his rather crooked nose. His robes were a brilliant blue embroidered with golden suns and moons.

            Next to Dumbledore sat the Potions teacher Professor Snape, a sallow faced man with oily black hair. His gaze was looking down to his far left, at the end of the staff's table, on a new Professor who Dillan didn't recognize.

            "Hey who's that?" Chloe pointed out the old wizard at whom Professor Snape was glowering.

            Terry and Dillan both shrugged. Just then Dumbledore got to his feet and the chattering among the tables ceased instantly.

            "Good evening to you all! Welcome to another glorious year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore bellowed cheerfully. Everyone applauded. He held up a solitary hand to quiet them.

            "There are a few things I need to discuss with you all before the start-of-term banquet is served. Number one, we have a new teacher among the staff this year," His eyes fell upon the old wizard at the end, whose beard matched the color of Dumbledore's but was nowhere near as long. It cut off after a few inches. "Please welcome Professor Aedius! He's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher!" Everyone burst into applause. Snape scowled, however. Everybody knew that Snape was longing for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and loathed anyone who got it except himself. Professor Aedius stood momentarily and bowed at his welcome. He was dressed in deep crimson, almost brick colored, robes and around his neck hung a golden chain, the end baring a small emerald medallion. He then sat again.

            Dumbledore went on, "Number two, I would like to inform all of you that this year a new tournament is taking place at Hogwarts," everyone sat in silence, eager to here what was in store, "This year is the Dueling Competition!"

            "Alright!", Dillan heard Ron shout, "I'm finally going to get to participate in a big event! Though I hope it's nothing like Professor Lockhart's dueling club. What a git he was." The entire Great Hall exploded into conversation and laughing. Dillan overheard a fourth year saying, "I wonder if we get to take on a teacher?" At the Hufflepuff table, a first year was sobbing, "I'm not ready for this!"

            Dumbledore spoke again, "Don't get too excited, please. To the disappointment of many, this competition is only held to sixth and seventh years, for they have the knowledge needed to complete the exercises at hand." Most of the cheering faded and became boos and exasperated sighs.

            "Wahoo!" Ron yelled, "Not disqualified! Yes!"

            Chloe shook her head, laughing, "That Ron is something else."

            Dumbledore still continued, "Now, there's no need to wait any longer! Let the Sorting begin! Then we will have the feast!"

            McGonnagal strode into the Great Hall carrying a three-legged stool baring a frail, worn hat on the top of it. Dillan looked around for signs of Evan or Hermione, but neither was present. McGonnagal then sat the stool at the front of the room and a rip near the brim automatically broke into song that echoed through the Great Hall:

_It's been far more than a thousand years,_

_When I was made anew,_

_When four young wizards strode abroad,_

_Searching for a helpful clue,_

_They all thought the same in mind,_

_They shared an envision, true,_

_To educate young wizards and witches,_

_So the Magic world would always shine through,_

_Gryffindor was bold and brave,_

_Valued those of great will,_

_Wanted those of high virtue,_

_Not those with hearts to kill,_

_Ravenclaw, smart and cunning,_

_Sought out those of great mind,_

_Those adorned with knowledge and wit,_

_Were always wise and kind,_

_Hufflepuff, focused and determined,_

_Loved those with pure hearts,_

_All who showed large spirit,_

_Were bound to hold the mark,_

_Slytherin, always devious and sly,_

_Cared for those wanting more,_

_Admitted those wanting power,_

_Others were left at the door,_

_For I was chosen to solve the riddle,_

_Who would choose once they were gone?_

_I was then magicked by Gryffindor,_

_And able to sing this song,_

_Place me on your head real tight,_

_I'll tell you what you need to know,_

_Make sure I'm snug around your ears,_

_Where I can whisper where you ought to go!_

            Once the Sorting Hat had finished, everyone broke into applause. Then Professor McGonnagal unrolled a piece of parchment and began calling off names.

            "This is gonna take a while," Terry sighed, slumping in his seat.

            "Albright, Barry!" McGonnagal called.

A small boy bounded from the line of first years that had gathered along the far wall, and took a seat on the stool, throwing the Sorting Hat over his head. A few seconds past then the hat bellowed, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The boy took the hat off and bounded over to the Hufflepuff Table, which began to cheer.

            McGonnagal read from the list, "Althorn, Claire!" Then a girl with brown pigtails went to the stool and threw the Sorting Hat that shouted from atop her head, "GRYFFINDOR!"

            The Gryffindor table all applauded.

            "Beagle, John!" became the next new Ravenclaw. Then, it seemed, the list became shorter as "Bergman, Mindy"…and…"Emerson, Hailey" were called. McGonnagal then breezed through, "Gaddy"…"Jordon"…"MacDouglas"…and "Noland, Gavin" became a new Slytherin. Once the final name, "Yeltzer, Helga" was called and made a Hufflepuff, McGonnagal took the Sorting Hat and left the Great Hall. Dumbledore rose again, "Now, let the feasting begin!"

            Suddenly, the golden plates and goblets filled instantaneously with things like rhubarb pie, chicken legs, buttered rolls, and cold pumpkin juice, all in which everybody indulged.

            "Ah, my stomach is finally soothed!" Chloe smiled, chewing, all the while feeding a piece of lettuce off her hamburger to Marshmallow. Now that its head was un-tucked from its feathers, Marshmallow revealed its flat, bright yellow beak as it snatched the lettuce from Chloe's fingers. "You were hungry too weren't you, Marsh?"

            "This is good!" Terry said in-between bites. Just then Dillan noticed Hermione and Evan entering the Great Hall. Evan walked over to the Ravenclaw table, taking an empty seat on Dillan's right side.

            "Hey, Evan, you missed the Sorting. What's up?" Dillan asked, chewing on a chicken leg.

            Evan looked smug, "Hermione and I have been made prefects, along with a couple other students. We all had to stay in McGonnagal's office while she went to announce the first years. Then she returned and explained the rules of a prefect and gave us our new House passwords privately."

            "Whoa, Ev, you're a prefect? That's really great!" Chloe exclaimed. "What's the new password?"

            "It's Doxy," Evan said.

            "That's a weird one," Terry said, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

            "It's a black hair covered creature which resembles a fairy, but with beetle-like wings and an extra pair of arms and legs. It bares sharp, gnashing teeth and loves causing mischief. Though, why it's a password I do not know," Evan stated flatly and began eating.

            Dillan took a swig of pumpkin juice, amazed once again by Evan's high intellect. Soon, the feast had ended and the food vanished from the plates leaving them sparkling clean.

            "Ahem," Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I see it fit that you all go to your common rooms now and go to bed." All the students then stood up and shuffled out of the Great Hall, the Ravenclaws taking the stairs up four floors. 

            As Dillan, Terry, Chloe, and Evan walked along the corridors, they turned past eerie suits of armor and paintings in which the pictures moved. This was common in the Wizarding world, unlike in the Muggle world where paintings were stationary. One picture frame contained a herd of cows grazing and a small calf wandered from the frame into another picture with a rather rude Hag, which slapped the calf on it's rump to get back to its frame. They all soon came to a stop at a statue of the great wizard Merlin, his pointed wizard hat tilted to one side, clutching his staff in his right hand.

            Evan stepped up to it stating clearly, "Doxy." The Merlin statue bent his right arm, his staff tapping the stonewall behind him, and a passage opening in the wall. Chloe, Evan, Dillan, and Terry all clambered through with a few other Ravenclaws.

            Inside was a round room, the walls were a cold gray, the windows draped with blue curtains and bronze tiebacks, and on the floor was spread a bright blue carpet with a large bronze eagle in the center of it. Along the walls were round tables and bookshelves, which came to a stop at a still burning fireplace. Blue padded chairs sat in front of it. Some Ravenclaws went to a table and began chatting amongst themselves. Evan and Chloe, Marshmallow in arms, strode over to a bunch of Ravenclaws by the window to join in the conversation. Terry and Dillan went to sit by themselves at an empty table.

            "This is cool, the Dueling Competition! I'm definitely signing up! Aren't you, Dill?"

            "Of course I am!" Dillan pointed out as if it was a crime to consider him not. "I'm just wandering what the tasks will be. It's going to be a definite challenge since only sixth and seventh years can sign up."

            "Yeah, I know," Terry yawned. "Boy, I'm tired. I think I will head up to bed."

            "Yeah, me too," Dillan and Terry got up and headed for the staircase to the Boys' Dormitories.

            At the top of the staircase was a door with a sign that read: Sixth Years. Inside the room was as circular as the common room, but there were five four-poster beds around the walls. Dillan and Terry noticed their trunks had been brought up to their room already.

            "Hey, look Terry," Dillan pointed. "If Evan, you, and me are rooming here, who are the other two?"

            "I don't know and I don't care right now. I just want sleep," Then Terry plopped into bed and conked out.

            Dillan shrugged as he got into bed and shut the curtains on his four-poster, "G'night."


	3. Quidditch Trials

Chapter Three

**Quidditch Trials**

            Monday morning in the common room, people were abuzz chatting about the Dueling Competition. Terry, Dillan, and Evan met up with Chloe and they all walked out of the Ravenclaw common room on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

            While at their table, the plates filling with scrambled eggs and pancakes, Professor McGonnagal came around passing out term schedules. Dillan snatched his eager to see what he had today.

            Terry leaned over, "We have Transfiguration first today. Charms with Gryffindors this afternoon." He kept scrolling the schedule, "Alright! Quidditch tryouts are right after Charms! I can't wait! Mum and Dad bought me a Firebolt at the beginning of the year. I'm sure to make it with that!" Terry smirked proudly.

            Dillan looked glum, "I don't have a broom of my own yet. Dad always said he'd get me one, but never got around to it. He's always busy with the Council of Magical Law and all."

            "Don't worry," Terry reassured him, "the Ravenclaw team brooms aren't bad. Nimbus 2001's, two years out of date but still superb flying brooms." Terry snatched fried okra from a dish.

            "Wonder why they moved Quidditch trials to the first week? They usually don't start till two weeks after the year starts," Evan said.

            "Probably because of the Dueling Competition, I guess," said Dillan.

            Chloe was sitting across from Dillan in-between Cho Chang and Evan, cleaning her plate quickly.

            "Hungry, eh Chloe?" Dillan asked rhetorically. Just then a loud rush of flapping was overheard as hundreds of owls fluttered in for the morning delivery. Dillan spotted a brilliant white owl soar gracefully above the tables before settling down upon Harry Potter's shoulder over at the Gryffindor table. He looked up and watched a scruffy looking screech owl land on the table in front of Evan. It held out it's leg which bared a roll of parchment tied to it.

            Evan took it, "Hmm," he wondered setting aside his fork, "Why's Mum sent this?" He unrolled it and read it to himself. His face went from nonchalant to ecstatic within seconds upon reading the letter, "Wow! Mum said we're going to the Mongolian Quidditch Playoffs this summer! She bought me tickets since she heard of me becoming a prefect! Hm, Dumbledore notifies the parents of prefects pretty fast."

            "Whoa, that's really cool, Ev," Chloe congratulated, not looking up from the _Daily Prophet _subscription she had in her hands.

            "Yeah, well, it would be a whole lot better if Dad were still alive to see it with us," Evan sighed.

            "Don't hate me because I'm asking, but how _did_ your Dad die?" Dillan asked.

            "Killed on duty with the Magical Law Enforcement Squad handling a maniac criminal. The criminal cursed Dad with some Dark magic. Died instantly."

            "Oh, I'm sorry, Ev"

            "It's all right, he died doing what he loved I guess."

            Terry piped up, "Almost time for Transfiguration, better get goin'."

            Dillan looked around and noticed a lot of people had left the Great Hall or were leaving, "Alright let's go."

            Dillan, Chloe, Evan, and Terry all went back to the common room and retrieved their bags then trekked to Professor McGonnagal's class. They all took a table at the back of the class. Then Professor McGonnagal strode in.

            She wore her common emerald robes and grey cloak. She peered over her rectangular spectacles at the class before her, "Good morning and welcome to your first day of Transfiguration! Being sixth years, you all will begin Human Transfigurations this term, though first of all we will research the pros and cons of Human Transfiguration." She took a seat at her desk, "Who can tell me an advantage of this?"

            Many hands shot forth, but Evan's was the quickest. McGonnagal nodded in his direction, "You can be able to transfigure your whole self or parts of yourself to aid you in things normal wizard couldn't do such as breathe water."

            McGonnagal looked pleased, "Very good, Evan; ten points to Ravenclaw. Anyone know a consequence?"

            This time, though Evan was fast, Dillan was quicker, "I know for a fact that Human Transfiguration can go terribly wrong if the wizard or witch isn't trained well enough to know what they're doing, resulting in gaining extra attachments or even being stuck in an Animagus form."

            "Very thorough, Mr. Starr, take 15 points for Ravenclaw. May I ask how you came by this information?" McGonnagal asked inquisitively.

            "My mum used to teach Transfiguration at Beauxbatons Academy."

            "Very well." Professor McGonnagal turned to her blackboard and began writing down notes, "I suggest you take out a piece of parchment and begin copying these notes, for as your homework will be based upon them." She then turned back around to the class, "Your homework assignment is: Describe with thorough examples of why Human Transfiguration should be placed under certain regulations by the Ministry."

            The remainder of the period consisted of more note taking (two rolls of parchment) and finally ended with the sound of the bell. Dillan, Chloe, Evan, and Terry all walked together from the class along with the other Ravenclaws.

            Evan waved as he had to go to a prefect get-together and left Chloe, Terry, and Dillan, who all went back to the common room.

            Settling down at a table near a window, Dillan sprawled out his Transfiguration homework, trying to finish for he was nearly complete having known all the Transfiguration stuff in the first place.

            "I still don't think it's fair. It's almost like cheating, having a Transfiguration teacher for a mum," Terry complained as he only had two sentences written on his homework.

            "I can't help it!" Dillan said innocently, "It's not like a swiped her to cheat with! She just happened to tell me about this stuff."

            Chloe brandished her wand from her bag. It glistened in the light as she moved it about.

            "Hey Chloe, why's that so shiny?" Dillan asked, rolling up his homework, finished.

            "Riggly's All-Purpose Wand Polish, it gives it an extra shine. I care for my wand and don't want to see it wear out, so I polish it every other day. It's Oak wood, very easy to splinter," she stated.

            Dillan took out his wand as well, pointing it to a bookshelf by the far wall, "_Accio 'A Book of Empowering Charms: How to Gain Extra Abilities'_," he called. A thin, black book slid itself from the shelf and floated over to him. He took it and flipped through a few pages, "I really want to learn Empowering Charms. Aren't we supposed to start those this year, Chloe?" Dillan asked still reading from the pages.

            Chloe was scribbling with her quill on her parchment, "I think so, might be seventh years only because Empowering Charms are unpredictable and dangerous if someone were to just play round with them."

            Terry looked confused, his eyebrow arched, "What are Empowering Charms?"

            Dillan looked up from his book, "You know, it's when you cast a spell on yourself to give yourself extra powers like gaining the strength of twenty wizards."

            "Oh, yeah I want to learn those too." Terry smiled at the thought.

            "We have Herbology next," Dillan informed them, looking at his schedule, "We better get going. We have ten minutes left and we do have to travel all the way to the greenhouses."

            Chloe and Terry packed up their Transfiguration homework and they all walked out of the common room and out of the castle. On the castle's grounds they could see Hagrid's small wooden hut near the edge of the Forbidden Forest and then the lake not too far from that. On the opposite end of the grounds was the Quidditch field where all Quidditch tryouts and season games were held, although none were taking place yet.

            Chloe, Terry, and Dillan all strode out to the greenhouses in the field where Professor Sprout and the other Ravenclaw sixth years stood waiting for them.

            The plump witch with flyaway grey hair said, "Now that we're all here we'll begin in Greenhouse Four today." She walked over to the greenhouse, everyone followed behind her. She unlocked it and motioned everyone in. "Please four to a table. Set up your supplies. I will be back shortly." Then she strolled out shutting the door behind her. The door reopened just as fast as it shut. Evan walked in. Chloe motioned him over to her, Terry, and Dillan's table.

            "Just in time, Evan, Professor Sprout has gone to get us some exotic and poisonous plants to prune!" Terry grinned.

            "She did not say that, Terry!" Chloe frowned at him. "She didn't say where she was going."

            "Well, I do hope she brings back something worthwhile," his grin faded.

            Moments later Professor Sprout reentered, her white apron covered in grass stains and soil. In front of her, she pushed along two trays on wheels. On these trays were several pots each containing plants whose leaves were a vivid orange flecked with black spots. She distributed two pots per table.

            "I insist on you to apply gentle pressure when pulling these plants from their pots. You absolutely do _not_ want their bulbs to burst upon you." She sat the empty trays over to a corner.

            Terry raised his hand all of a sudden.

            "Yes, Mr. Boot?"

            "Professor, what exactly do these plants do?"

            "Ah, I'm glad you asked. These plants are known as Searing Pods. The fluid inside their bulbs is one ingredient used in Pepper-up Potions. Though the fluid itself will cause burns to manifest within seconds upon contact to skin or clothing and it can even burn through bone. So I suggest you place on your dragon hide gloves before beginning."

            Terry looked sideways at the drooping leaves in his and Dillan's pot then he looked to Dillan, "You take it out."

            Dillan gulped and slide his dragon hide gloves on his hands then firmly grasped the plant's leaves and slowly yanked it out of the potting soil. The bulb that emerged was thin and translucent. It swayed with the fluid inside it, which could clearly be seen as a charcoal black. He held it there, examining it closely.

            Professor Sprout spoke again, "I am now passing each of you a miniature iron cauldron. Iron is the only material the Searing Pod fluid cannot burn through, due to the chemicals within the metal. Place the plant in it gently."

            Once Professor Sprout handed Terry and Dillan their cauldron, Dillan placed the plant carefully into it. It wobbled like a water balloon.

            The rest of that period consisted of bursting the bulb, which scolded in the cauldron, and diluting and diffusing it to study its properties.

            After class, the Ravenclaw sixth years emerged gasping for fresh air for the air in the greenhouse was nothing but smoke. Chloe, Dillan, Terry, and Evan were walking back up to the castle when they noticed Hagrid out plowing his miniature garden.

            They strode over, watching him. "Hi Hagrid," Chloe smiled.

            Hagrid looked startled. He was really focused on what he was doing, "Oh, hullo Chloe," he said with a low, raspy voice. Hagrid looked very vicious being as large as he was. He did have a love for wrestling trolls when he was in school, but was expelled in his third year for crimes he never committed. Dillan had heard Harry Potter cleared all that up. Hagrid smiled, his shaggy beard covering much of his face, "How're yeh all doin'? Gettin' along all right?"

            Terry nodded, "Yeah, we're doing great Hagrid," then his gaze fell to the upturned earth, "What're you planting Hagrid?"

            Hagrid followed Terry's eyes, "Oh, that? It's nuthin' really. Just something fer my next Care of Magical Creatures class. That's all."

            "You're _planting_ creatures for your next class? But don't you have a class today? How are they going to be grown in time?" Dillan said.

            "Er, well, these here are Red Petaled Viper Traps. They grow at a fast rate. Should be abou' the right size within an hour. 'Specially, since I'm peppin' them up with a little Magical Growing Solution." He winked one of his beetle black eyes.

            Chole looked disappointed, "Hagrid, why are you having plants for your next class? It's Care of Magical _Creatures_ not weeds."

            "These here are considered creatures, Chole!" Hagrid boomed, "The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures considers 'em ter be. Yeh'll see when yer class gets here."

            Dillan looked crestfallen, "Aw, we don't have your class until Wednesday!"

            Hagrid pulled a bag out of his pocket, "Don' yeh worry, I got plenty more seeds right here. Now run along, it's yer lunch time, isn' it?"

            Terry said, "Yeah, okay. Bye Hagrid." Then they went to the castle to have lunch. By the end of the lunch, they were headed for Charms class with Professor Flitwick on the third floor.

            Once they walked into the classroom, they noticed tiny Professor Flitwick behind his desk, propped up on a stack of books so he could see over the top. This class they had with Gryffindors. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were in the back of the room at their own table. Terry, Dillan, Evan, and Chloe spotted them and snagged a table beside them.

            "Hey guys," Ron greeted.

            Once everyone had entered, Professor Flitwick swished his wand and closed the door. "Good afternoon everyone and welcome to the first day of Charms," Flitwick squeaked. "For most of the beginning term we'll be learning about and performing charms and spells adapted for dueling since the Dueling Competition is for sixth years. First of all we'll start today with Disarming Spells which are simple enough to do. I need two volunteers, please."

            Everyone shot his or her hands in the air eager to go, including Dillan. Flitwick pointed his wand at the volunteers he wanted to participate, "Miss Fundderugar if you please. And Mr. Potter." Harry strode to the front of the room along with a Ravenclaw girl Dillan had never spoken to. She was much taller than Harry, with shoulder length black hair.

            Flitwick smiled at Harry, "You've mastered this spell with great achievement if I do recall," His face then became stern, "On three. . ."

            They both raised their wands in the air.

            "One. . . .two. . . . .THREE!"

            "_Expelliarmus!_" they both shouted. After a millisecond flash of light, Harry's wand was knocked from his hands and soared into the air.

            Flitwick snatched it with a quick said Summoning Charm, "Hm, Mr. Potter looks like you have an equal. You both make take a seat. Thank you," He said handing Harry's wand to him.

            Harry's face was red as he sat back down. Dillan looked over to see Ron snickering.

            "As you saw, the wizard or witch with the more focused mind can overpower the same spell as their opponent. One must always have determination," Flitwick announced. "This next charm I'm going to introduce to you is called the Pummeling Charm." He flicked his wand carelessly in the air, the closet door in the back of the room opening, and a coat rack floating out to stand beside Flitwick's desk. "I will perform on this as a demonstration."

            He hopped from his stack of books, vanishing momentarily from sight then walked to the front of his desk facing the coat rack. People leaned over in their chairs to get a better view of him.

            Rolling up his sleeves and pointing his wand at the rack he yelled, "_Lancarium!_" As if Hagrid had come over and punched it, the coat rack was thrust backwards and flew back into the closet where it came from.

            Gasps overtook the class as Flitwick clambered back upon his perch of books behind his desk. "Now, would anyone like to volunteer to test this out?" Flitwick wondered.

            Hands filled the air before the sentence was finished. Flitwick gestured with his wand once again, "Um, Mr. Starr come and try along with. . . .," his gaze wandered around the room, "Ah, Mr. Longbottom."

            From over in a corner table, a small, round-faced boy walked to the front of the room. He looked as if he were shaking. Dillan walked to the front and faced the boy.

            "All right, Neville?" Flitwick asked.

            The boy nodded, "Y-yes Professor."

            "Right then, on three. One . . ."

            Dillan and Neville raised their wands.

            "Two . . . THREE!"

            "_Lancarium!_" Dillan shouted. Neville was pushed back, though only slightly, and fell on his rear.

            "Very good. With more practice you will become better and will actually be able to thrust someone back." Flitwick said. Neville stood back up and he and Dillan walked back to their seats.

            "Good work," Terry whispered.

            Flitwick turned around upon his books and faced the blackboard with his wand pointed, "Take out some parchment so you can write down these five spells and page numbers then you can consult your _'Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6'_ and begin reading about them." He then began twisting his wand like a piece of chalk and words appeared on the board. Soon the bell rang and the class dismissed. 

            "Whoa, we have to read about the Hand-Twisting Curse," Terry began while his nose was pressed in his spell book as they walked, "And it says here that once you have placed the Hand-Twisting Curse upon someone, all you need to do is twirl your wand around and you can tie their hands in all sorts of ways. It says one wizard by the name of Rictor Gorvic used it to try and tie his shoelaces and ended up tying his own arms in a knot."

            Dillan, Chloe, and Evan laughed. They entered the Ravenclaw Common Room, which was buzzing with people chatting all around, tossed their bags onto a table, and sat down.

            "I wonder where Marshmallow is," Chloe scanned the common room floor trying to spot her little Diricawl. She then whistled sharply and the next moment a cloud of feathers burst onto the table and the sky blue bird appeared. "There you are!" Chloe scooped Marshmallow into her arms. "Come along now, its time to feed you. I'll talk to you guys later." Chloe grabbed her bag and strode up the stairs to the Girls' Dormitories.

            "Well, I'm off to the library. I'm going to start researching these spells further," Evan stated, standing up with his bag over his shoulder.

            "All right, Ev. Dillan and me have to get to the Quidditch field for tryouts in a while anyway. Bye," said Terry.

            Evan walked out of the common room and Dillan could hear the statue of Merlin sliding back into place over the gritting of stone as Evan left.

            "We better be off to the field, it does take a considerable amount of time to walk down to the field," Terry insisted.

            "Okay," Dillan agreed and they both left the crowded common room and out of the castle. Terry then stopped at the foot of the castle steps.

            "Oh no! I forgot my broom!" he took out his wand, "_Accio Firebolt!_" They waited a minute then out of an open window on the second floor a broom flew out then into Terry's hand, "Ok, we can go now." He grinned.

            They walked a ways on the grounds down to the Quidditch field, which was, as they saw once they entered the gates, surrounded all around with bleachers. On each end of the field stood three fifty foot high goal posts with hoops on the ends. They were used to shoot the Quaffle through, a bright red ball, and score points. In the center of the field stood a few Ravenclaws, though not many as Dillan was expecting.

            "Good for you to come. Are you the last?" a tall seventh year boy walked forth and asked. "I'm Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw team captain. Dillan scanned around seeing a few of the current Quidditch team members, including Cho Chang. Dillan smiled.

            "All right, brought your own broom, have you, Terry?" Roger said, spotting Terry's Firebolt. "Excellent." He turned back around to the group, which looked to be no more than ten, "Grab a broom from that pile there and we'll begin."

            Everybody walked to get a broom, including Dillan. When he took one he noticed the handle to be wonderfully smooth with gold letters glittering on it's handle reading 'Nimbus 2001'.

            Roger went on, "I'll watch you one by one tryout and the current team and I will decide at the end. You," He pointed to a fourth year boy with light brown hair, "You're up first, Kyle."

            Roger walked over to a large, wooden trunk, which was wobbling slightly. He unlocked it and Dillan peered, standing on his toes to see what was inside. Four balls were strapped down inside with leather straps, all straining, as it looked, to get free. Roger bent over and unstrapped the large red ball, which took off into the air.

            "All right, Kyle, go ahead."

            Kyle mounted his Nimbus 2001 and kicked off into the air. He swerved trying to snatch the Quaffle. Once he did, he flew swiftly around the goal posts tossing the Quaffle through and swooping down to catch it. He came back around and skidded to a halt.

            "Stand over there," Roger pointed, "Amy you're next."

            Amy did the same with the Quaffle. So did the next few people. Then it was Dillan's turn.

            "Come on, Dillan is it? You're up."

            Dillan kicked off with his broom taking flight. He felt carefree as he soared effortlessly in the air. Then he focused on the Quaffle, which was hovering in place above him. He threw his weight into the broom, flying up rapidly and grasping the Quaffle under him arm. Arching around back towards the goals, he remained at a high speed. As he neared the goal, he slowed his pace only a little then tossed the Quaffle up in the air. Roger and the other people looked at him with curiosity. As the ball floated back down, Dillan landed a good blow to it sending it spiraling through the loop of the goal post amazingly fast. He then flew around, catching the ball, and landed to the ground.

            "Outstanding!" Roger exclaimed taking the Quaffle, "Terry you're next."

            Terry smiled taking the ball and launching it in the now navy blue sky and then flew up after it. With astonishing speed, Terry caught the ball, zig zagged through the goal posts, and socked the ball through the loop. He landed and handed the ball back to Roger.

            The remaining people had their tryouts and one guy fell off his broom before he made it 10 feet into the air. Dillan knew he was definitely not on the team.

            "Now we'll decide who'll get which ranks." Roger then turned to the remaining three team members. They all nodded, muttering among themselves.

            "Did I do good? Huh? Do you think so, Dill?" Terry asked energetically.

            "Yeah, Terry, you were great!"

            "Thanks mate. I hope I made it." Terry crossed his fingers.

            Roger and the others finally turned around after minutes of discussion.

            "Terry, you're the new Chaser," Roger informed.

            "YES!" Terry roared with energy and excitement.

            A hefty, fifth year boy named Chad made a Beater position.

            "And . . . K . . Huh?" Cho Chang had shaken her head, then whispered in Roger's ear, "Oh, uh, Dillan you're the last Beater."

            Dillan laughed with excitement, though not as wildly as Terry.

            The ones who didn't make it went back to the castle sulkily. The new Ravenclaw Quidditch stayed in the field and practiced all the way into the night. By 10 o' clock they were ready to go in.

            "That was great!" Terry said happily.

            "Yeah, sure was. I am so sore," Dillan said, wiping his robes, which were now covered with mud- and grass-stains having been knocked from his broom a few times by a Bludger.

            Making their way up the stone steps into the castle, and then ascending the marble staircase, Dillan and Terry made it into the common room. There were very few people still awake. Chloe and Even were sitting there waiting for them.

            "Why'd you miss supper?" Chloe asked, petting a sleeping Marshmallow in her lap.

            In all the excitement and Quidditch training, Dillan and Terry had forgotten to come back to the castle for supper, yet they obviously didn't seem hungry so neither of them complained.

            Dillan shrugged, "We were training."

            Chloe smiled, "You two made the team?!"

            Terry nodded, "Yeah, I'm the new Chaser and Dillan's a new Beater."

            "Beater? You're not built for it," Evan said flatly.

            Dillan threw him a daring glance. "I don't have to be massively over weight before I can be a Beater, Evan. You ought to read more Quidditch books. Then you'd know even a very thin person could become an effective Beater."

            Evan looked thunderstruck for a moment then his eyes drooped sleepily, "Well, I am tired so I'm off to bed." Then he went up to the dormitory.

            "Me too," Chloe yawned, "See you in the morning, guys." She took Marshmallow and went to bed.

            Terry and Dillan went up to their dormitory; two new boys were sitting on one of the previously empty beds, chatting. Dillan looked over to see Evan's curtains closed on his bed, obviously asleep from the loud snoring heard.

            Terry said, "Hi, I'm Terry Boot. Who are you?"

            "Hey, I'm Zane Quinton," said the spikey haired boy with very tan skin. He stood and shook Terry's hand. He was very tall.

            The other one, a black boy with very short cut hair, stood up, "I'm Jermaine Thorne."

            "I'm Dillan Starr," said Dillan, smiling. "Where were you guys last night?"

            Zane said, "Oh, just exploring the castle, meeting new people."

            "Cool. Well I'm off to bed. Buenas noches," Dillan said.

            "Ok," Jermaine and Zane said together.

            Dillan slid into his bed after changing into his pajamas and closed the curtains. He fell asleep almost instantly.


	4. The Odd Professor Aedius

Chapter Four

**The Odd Professor Aedius**

            The next day, Dillan awoke, puffy-eyed, in his bed. He opened his curtains noticing everyone else had already waked up and left the dormitory. Sliding out of his pajamas and into his school robes, teetering his hat upon his head, he dashed down the steps from the Boys' Dormitories to the common room. There, everyone had gathered by the masses, congregating at tables or just standing around talking to one another before morning classes. Dillan spotted Terry and Evan at a table by the window and made his way over to them.

            "Mornin', guys," Dillan greeted, taking a seat.

            "Hey Dillan. Evan and I were just talking about the Dueling Competition and what kind of tasks we think are going to be held," Terry said. "What do you think?"

            "Oh I don't know, I just hopes it's fun!" Dillan smiled. His head turned around noticing Chloe hopping down the steps from the Girls' Dormitories. He waved at her.

            "Good morning all," she said. "Ready to go down to breakfast?"

            "Sure let's go," said Evan and they all left the common room for the Great Hall.

            Breakfast went by fast and not one of them received any mail by owl that morning. When the bell sounded at 9 o' clock they headed off to their first class, which was Divination.

            All the sixth year Ravenclaws hauled themselves up countless stairs toward the North Tower where Divination class was held. In the ceiling was a round trap door into which they all clambered. They entered into a round, dimly lit room for the windows were blinded. Along the walls, curved shelves stood containing many crystalline orbs, tea sets, and maps of constellations of all sorts.

            Round tables littered the room each with four cushioned chairs. At the head of the room a winged chair stood, shawl-covered lamps on either side of it. The lights poured a deep crimson all around the room, placing an eerie feeling upon all of the students that entered. Evan, Chloe, Terry and Dillan grabbed a table together, looking around for a sign of the professor.

            An odd voice was soon heard sweeping through the room and everyone grew quiet. The words couldn't be made out since the voice was so soft, then the sound of bangles jingled and it became apparent who was conducting the voice. A woman in violet robes strode out of a dark corner. At one point as she passed through the transition of dark to light, the illumination upon her face with her oversized glasses gave her a peculiar and haunting look as she gazed into the eyes of the students. Her body was a walking orchestra with the numerous bangles on her wrists, the beads and chains hanging about her neck, and her dangling earrings, which were shaped like scarabs. Her hair was wrapped in a bun at the back of her head, which tilted upward as she placed two fingers in her forehead and sealed her eyes. "I sense death lurking in this room. Its heavy weight lies upon someone's shoulders. Oh, I pity the poor soul with this omen." She went silent and began humming softly.

            Chloe leaned over to the rest of her table, whispering, "She's _always_ sensing someone is going to die, but it never comes true." She rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat.

            Professor Trelawney stopped her insistent humming just as Padma Patil let out a curling scream and pulled her feet into her seat, "A roach! Get it away!"

            The professor arched a brow, "Really Miss Patil, they are harmless cr." Professor Trelawney was cut off the instant Terry's foot slammed onto the floor and the roach splattered underneath his sole with a sickening crunch.

            Padma wrinkled her nose, "Eww, that is disgusting!"

            Chloe stifled a giggle, "What do you know, Professor Trelawney predicted correctly."

            Dillan muffled his laugh and was glad the professor hadn't heard them. Professor Trelawney simply glided over to her winged armchair and took a seat. It seemed they were in for a most dulling morning of Divination.

            An hour and a half later, the Ravenclaws emerged from the North Tower's claustrophobic room and back into the halls of Hogwarts. Terry and Dillan waited as Chloe shimmied down the ladder and then they headed back toward the Ravenclaw Common Room on the fourth floor.

            "Finally! That was the most boring class I ever witnessed!" Terry complained and plopped into a dark blue armchair in front of the fireplace.

            Evan sat in the chair next to him, "I found it quite interesting. Professor Trelawney's theory on how voices are passed through the astral plane made logical sense."

            Chloe sat in the chair on the other side of Terry, throwing her legs over one of the arms and gazed toward Evan with heavy eyelids, "You scare me sometimes, Ev."

            Dillan had taken a seat on the other side of Evan, "Well, next class doesn't begin 'till after lunch."

            Evan smiled and rose out of his seat, "Great. That gives me plenty of time to read some more on dragons. See you guys later." He strolled up the steps toward the dormitories.

            "Well, I have to owl Mum and Dad. I'm off to the Owlery," Chloe said walking out of the common room.

            "Ok, Dill. How about…" Terry began just as an explosion of feathers erupted in his face. He spat and pulled feathers from his mouth. Marshmallow was now standing in his lap, looking up at him with its beady black eyes. "Why doesn't Chloe get this thing on a leash?" Terry pushed the round ball of feathers off his lap and it went bounding up the stairs toward the Girls' Dormitories. Terry grumbled, dusting feathers from his school robes.

            "C'mon Terry, let's go to the library and look up on Empowering Charms and maybe try a few," Dillan grinned.

            Terry's eyes lit up, "Sounds like a plan to me!" He dashed out of his chair and he and Dillan emerged from the Ravenclaw Common Room into the hallways. They began to run down the corridors and just as they rounded the first corner they skidded to a halt at the sight of Filch, the Hogwarts Caretaker. Filch looked up from his mopping and his eyes dropped to Terry and Dillan's feet. Their shoes had scuffed up the floor as they slid to a stop. They both gulped.

            Filch placed his mop in the bucket and gave them a sour glare, if he could get any sourer, "What exactly do you think you two are doing? Do you not see that I have been slaving over these hall floors for the past four hours? I don't mop and polish the floor so students can run marathons!" He frowned angrily.

            "But, Mr. Filch…" Dillan started.

            Filch held up a hand, his fingers knobby and his skin resembled a bruised apple, "I don't want to hear it! You can complain all you want in detention!"

            Just then the sweeping of robes were heard as Professor Snape rounded the same corner as Dillan and Terry. He stopped at the sight of Filch's angry face and the two silent students. "What do we have here?" His voice was low and silky, just as devious as his sallow face looked.

            Terry began to protest but Filch beat him to the punch, "Professor, I have spent countless hours upon shining these floor, and then these miscreants decide to scuff it up." Filch was intimidating but Snape was much worse. Snape glowered at Dillan and Terry, who both looked back to him innocently. "Well, a detention sounds like a perfect punishment for such rule-breakers and it so happens I have cauldrons that need cleaning."

            Terry's head drooped, but Dillan arched a brow to Snape, anger starting to build in him. "Professor, we did nothing deliberately. How can you sentence us to detention for an accident?"

            Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Back talk is not accepted, Mr. Starr. You and Mr. Boot are looking at three hours of cauldron as it is. Would you like to make it six?"

            Dillan's eye twitched, but spoke kindly, "No, Sir."

            Snape curled the corner of one lip, "Good. Tonight at ten o' clock in the dungeons." With that last statement, he swept passed Terry and Dillan and on down the hall. Filch seemed to cower slightly as Snape passed by him. Once Snape was out of sight, Filch returned to his hateful state, "What a shame it's only cauldron cleaning. In the old days rule-breakers were to be hung from a branch of the Whomping Willow by their tongues. What a lovely punishment it was." Filch seemed to drift off into a daydream at that thought and Terry and Dillan felt it was the perfect opportunity to dash back down the hall.

            Terry sounded bewildered, "Dillan, you know you should never talk back to Snape. That sourpuss would gladly have you cleaning his entire classroom!"

            Dillan shrugged, "Snape just gets on my nerves."

            "Ha! Yours and everyone else's!"

            They broke out into laughter all the way to the library. As soon as they entered the large doors to the library they shushed instantly. They knew how Madam Pince was about talking too loud. As soon as the doors closed behind them, Madam Pince whipped her eagle eye glare over their way. They moved on by her desk and into the aisles of books out of her sight. After a short while of sifting through the many books of spells and enchantments, they finally grabbed a thick, green-leathered book. Script lettering on its cover read _'Magical Endowments: An Encyclopaedia of Empowering Charms'_ by Gregory Chantor. Moving to a table on the other side of the bookshelves out of Madam Pince's sight, they sat and propped the book open to a random page. Dillan and Terry both began scanning through its text and mumbled to themselves.

            "Hey, who are you?"

            Dillan and Terry looked up to the one who spoke. A tall boy with long black hair slicked into a ponytail looked to them with crossed arms. His eyes were almost copper-colored.

            "I'm Dillan Starr and this is Terry Boots. We're in Ravenclaw. What about you?"

            "The name's Adrian Adder. I'm Slytherin."

            Terry snickered to Dillan, "A Slytherin in the library. _That's_ a new one."

            "What was that, Shorty?" Adrian snapped at Terry.

            "Nothing you could grasp, Adder."

            Adrian looked as if he were struggling between words and whether or not to jump on Terry, but either thought was interrupted as a girl slinked out from between the bookshelves to stand beside Adrian. Her hair was just as black and in long curls that draped over her shoulder and back. Her eyes were the same color as well. "Who's this, Adrian?"

            "Nobody, Erin, let's go." Adrian shot Terry and Dillan a deadly look and walked off with Erin.

            "Couple of regular heart-throbs, eh Dill?" Terry smirked.

            Dillan laughed and they went back to the book.

            After finishing up in the library they headed down to the Great Hall for lunch.

            Terry looked disappointed, "That Madam Pince irks me! I would have sprouted eagle wings if she hadn't butt in."

            Dillan chuckled, "The only thing you sprouted was a little bit of down on your chin."

            They soon entered the Great Hall, people were all congregated around their tables chattering and laughing. Dillan noticed Chloe and Evan at the Ravenclaw table and dragged Terry to get seats with them.

            "Hey guys. Where have you been?" Chloe asked quizzically.

            Terry shrugged carelessly, "The library getting acquainted with some rock head."

            Chloe furrowed her brows, "Huh?"

            Dillan translated, "We bumped into some Slytherin with the IQ of a goober."

            "Ah, I see" Chloe nodded and grabbed a ham sandwich off a plate in front of her, "You know we have Double Dark Arts today with the Slytherins…" Terry moaned in between Chloe's words, "…We'll get to meet the new professor."

            Dillan looked intrigued, chewing on a chicken wing, "Great, I've been wanting to meet him!"

            Chloe gulped some Pumpkin Juice, "Me too."

            Dillan noticed Evan hadn't spoke since they arrived to the table and looked over at him to see his nose stuck in _'Inside the Beast'_. He shook his head and shoveled some mashed potatoes into his mouth.

            When lunch was over they went back to the common room to fetch their books and made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They stepped into the room at a sight to behold. The chandelier glowed with dim candlelight, which gave the cages and tanks around the room an ominous appearance, not to mention the creatures within the cages and tanks gave off their own ominous appearance. One large, clothed cage sat upon the desk at the front of the room, nearly the same length as the desk itself. People inside the room stared around wonderingly as did Dillan, Terry, Chloe, and Evan as they entered the room and took their seats at their desks. The Slytherins piled in as well and frowned at the sight of all the cages and tanks.

            "What's this new professor planning to do anyway, use us as animal food?" A girl named Pansy Parkinson spat. A couple of other girls laughed at this remark as they took their seats, too. Dillan noticed the frail form of Draco Malfoy enter with his big bodyguards, and then Adrian Adder and Erin entered in behind them. Erin gave one of the big gal lutes a shove. "Get out of the way, Goyle!" She scoffed and pushed by him taking a seat beside Adrian.

            Moments after everyone had taken his or her seats, the professor strode into the room clad in his brick red robes. At first glance, he reminded one of a younger Dumbledore with his white beard and red robes. He swept to the front of the room and leaned an arm on the large cage upon his desk, a faint, rumbling hiss emitted as he did so. Everyone looked up to the front of the room wondering what was draped under the cloth. The professor smiled, his sky blue eyes twinkling.

            "As you all should remember from the Start-of-Term Feast, I am Professor Aedius. We will be learning of the many creatures that dwell in our world; most of the fierce and unique reside in these cages and tanks you see before you."

            A few students who were sitting close to the cages on the side of the room scoot themselves away at his words.

            Professor Aedius chuckled, "Do not worry. The most dangerous ones have been placed under a Stupefying Charm."

            Padma Patil raised her hand.

            "Yes, Miss Patil?"

            "Professor, I know I may be going off subject, but your resemblance to Professor Dumbledore is amazing."

            Professor Aedius nodded and smiled, "Yes. It should be. Albus is my distant seventh cousin."

            Everyone murmured. "Hush, now. If you would really like to know more about me I will be happy to answer questions _after_ we cover the needed material today."

            Malfoy snickered, "What do you have planned for us, Professor? A meeting with a Flobberworm?" Some of the Slytherins burst out in laughter at this remark. None of the Ravenclaws found it amusing, nor did the professor.

            Professor Aedius strode over to the first cage along the wall, it was more vertical than wide and was draped with a cloth as well. He removed the cloth to reveal a gnome like creature sitting calmly in the cage, its dark gray eyes peering around.

            "This, class, is an Erkling." The professor took out his wand from his robes and prodded the Erkling. It snapped at his wand but missed. Then it started to laugh. Though this was no ordinary laugh. It was a shrill cackle that seemed to gain everyone's attention, including Dillan's. The Erkling laughed this entrancing laugh until Aedius pointed his wand at it and muttered, "_Quietus_." The Erkling's laugh vanished. It blinked and coughed but couldn't laugh anymore. Most of the class gave off confused looks.

            Evan looked inquisitive again, "Professor? What happened?"

            "Well, Mr. McGregor, the Erkling's main diet is children and its one method of attracting children is its entrancing laugh."

            Evan nodded satisfied with the information.

            Aedius glanced to Draco, "Was that better than a meeting with a Flobberworm, Mr. Malfoy?"

            Malfoy sneered.

            Professor Aedius moved down the line to a tank that was filled with murky water. "In here, we have a Ramora."

            Adrian was slumped in his chair and didn't look amused, "Which is?"

            Professor Aedius continued, "Which is a silvery fish found in the depths of the Indian Ocean."

            "Professor," Zane Quinton began, "What's so special about a fish?"

            "This fish is protected by the Ministry for its magical ability to anchor ships. It is also a guardian of the ships of the seas. Though it seems it doesn't want to be showing off today." He was referring to the inactivity of the fish in the dark tank. He moved down to another cage and pulled the cloth from it revealing a cat-like creature. "Can anyone tell me what this is?"

            Not many hands went up, but Evan's did, "That is a Kneazle, Professor."

            "Correct, Mr. McGregor. Five points to Ravenclaw. Now does anyone know why a Kneazle is special?"

            Amazing a Slytherin hand was up. It was Erin, "Kneazles have the ability to sense mischievous characters."

            "Ah, correct Miss Adder. Five points to Slytherin." Aedius turned to the Kneazle, which was bounding up and down in its cage, making an odd hissing noise at the professor, "Yes. Kneazles…" The Kneazle clawed at the cage bars as Aedius put his hand up to pet it, but stopped. "Odd. He must be hungry…" The chain around Aedius' neck dangled with the emerald on the end of it. He tucked it into his robes. "Like I was saying, Kneazles do have the magical ability to sense when dangerous persons are lurking about…though this one is far too old to utilize that sixth sense." He eyed the Kneazle warily and it cowered in its cage.

            Dillan and Terry looked to each other at the same time.

            He came to the final cage along the wall. "Lastly," He pulled the cloth form the cage, "We have a Salamander."

            Inside the cage was revealed a bright white lizard lying calmly in the center of the cage, its body could be seen rising and falling.

            "I had to place a Stupefying Charm upon this one for one good reason. Who can tell me that reason?"

            No one raised their hand to this question, not even Evan. Then Chloe shot her hand in the air, "Um, I remember Mum talking about this before…Salamanders are born in fire, right?"

            Aedius nodded, "True, they are. Which is close to my reason. Since Salamanders are born in fire, their bodies emit an extreme amount of heat when they are active, thus if this one were awake it would have easily burned through the bars of the cage." Professor Aedius walked back to his desk, "Make sure you all read up on these four creatures we covered today. They will be on the exam." He took a seat at his desk, disappearing behind the large cage.

            Terry leaned over to Dillan, "Did you see how that Kneazle reacted to Professor Aedius? Think there's something funny about him?"

            Dillan shrugged and looked around to make sure no one was paying any attention to them, "Did you notice his emerald? It was flashing."

            Terry arched an eyebrow, "Really? I didn't see that. Hmm." He leaned back into his seat as Aedius stood again from his desk.

            A Slytherin hand went into the air, it was Pansy Parkinson, "Professor, what's in that cage there?" She pointed to the cage before him.

            He smiled, "Oh, this is for my other class, Anatomical Study of Dragons."

            Evan perked up, interested.

            Chloe rolled her eyes, "Oh by the beard of Merlin, we won't hear the end of whatever is under there once Evan gets in that class." She slumped in her chair.

            The bell rang for dismissal. The Ravenclaws and Slytherins filed out of the class and headed towards their common rooms. Terry and Dillan walked aside from the rest of the Ravenclaws.

            "I say we find out more about this Professor Aedius," Terry suggested.

            Dillan nodded, "I'm up for it. When?"

            "Tonight."


End file.
